For the Love of Speed
by Legendary Street Racer
Summary: *TAIORA* Tai is a street racer and Sora doesn't like that dangerous sport of street racing. Will their friendship survive? Tai street races to represent his country in a global street racing tournament in Italy. Fellow authors and I will be in the fic.
1. Graduation Dance

Tai: Finally, it's my turn to be one of the main characters in a story for once. I've waited so long for this moment to be mine and it is all mine now.  
  
LSR: Calm down, Tai. You still need some energy for the chapter you know unless you don't want the spot.  
  
*Silence*  
  
LSR: Then I guess that you would like to have the spot don't you?  
  
Tai: Yeah.  
  
Blismon: Could I be in the story with you, LSR?  
  
LSR: I thought about that, but I don't know where to put you with me in the story. Ah, I got an idea where I could put you in the story.  
  
Blismon: Great, now I can be with you more.  
  
(A/N: Thanks to the fellow author who writes fanfics too who helped me think of this story plot out. I had a writer's block, but she helped me. Thanks, Ori. I owe you a lot for this story. Also, I would like to thank ML of Gryffindor for helping me with the Digimon stats where you will see in the story later on.)  
  
The sound of fast music filled the gym where limited lights were on to make the scene where most of the teens would like the environment. It was the last dance for the school year and the last dance for the Grade 12 people. It was their grad dance and the first season digidestined were there to say a final good-bye to each other because all of them were going to university. It'll be hard for them to see each other again in a long time unless they held a group meeting for the digidestined. All of the digidestined didn't like the beginning song of the dance, which was fast. But the rest of the songs were supposed to slow songs so they could have a special "moment" with that person.  
  
After the fast song, the slow songs began to start and there were a lot of people dancing in the first slow song. It might mean that the first slow dance of the dance was one of the most important times to dance with your target/crush or girlfriend/boyfriend. The next song was starting to have less people dancing in it. It came to the last song where Tai asked Sora to dance with her. Sora agreed to dance and they got onto the dance floor where there is a lot of people like the first song where they will dance for the last time together in high school which meant a lot to them.  
  
"What are your plans after you graduate, Tai?" Sora asked as they started to dance to the song.  
  
"I've been chosen from Japan University and I got the letter telling me a week ago. What are your plans after graduation, Sora?"  
  
"I am going to the University of Japan and I knew not too long ago that I was accepted."  
  
The song started to end and they knew it was about to end because the melody of the song was starting to fade. They separated from each other.  
  
"Sora, want to go on a date with me tonight after the dance?"  
  
"I am free tonight since my parents don't need me for anything. But I have to stay for awhile, if that's okay with you that is."  
  
"Sure, I'll wait for you."  
  
'He's such a nice guy waiting for me. He passed one test. But I'm not sure if I could put it to use during the date.' Sora thought.  
  
Tai was waiting for Sora outside of the school. Tai, being a gentleman, opened the door to his sport car. He closed the door once Sora got into the passenger seat. Tai got to the drivers' seat and he had started the car. The destination was to a restaurant where Tai would buy Sora dinner. On the way to the restaurant, there was a song on the radio that was playing "Graduation" by Vitamin C.  
  
And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives Where we're gonna be when we turn 25 I keep thinking times will never change Keep on thinking things will always be the same But when we leave this year we won't be coming back No more hanging out cause we're on a different track And if you got something that you need to say You better say it right now cause you don't have another day Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down These memories are playing like a film without sound And I keep thinking of that night in June I didn't know much of love But it came too soon And there was me and you And then we got real cool Stay at home talking on the telephone with me We'd get so excited, we'd get so scared Laughing at our selves thinking life's not fair And this is how it feels  
  
As we go on We remember All the times we Had together And as our lives change Come whatever We will still be Friends forever  
  
So if we get the big jobs And we make the big money When we look back now Will our jokes still be funny? Will we still remember everything we learned in school? Still be trying to break every single rule Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man? Can Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan? I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye Keep on thinking it's a time to fly And this is how it feels  
  
As we go on We remember All the times we Had together And as our lives change Come whatever We will still be Friends forever  
  
La, la, la, la Yeah, yeah, yeah La, la, la, la We will still be friends forever  
  
Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now? Can we survive it out there? Can we make it somehow? I guess I thought that this would never end And suddenly it's like we're women and men Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round? Will these memories fade when I leave this town I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye Keep on thinking it's a time to fly  
  
As we go on We remember All the times we Had together And as our lives change Come whatever We will still be Friends forever  
  
As we go on We remember All the times we Had together And as our lives change Come whatever We will still be Friends forever  
  
As we go on We remember All the times we Had together And as our lives change Come whatever We will still be Friends forever  
  
By the end of the song, they were already in the parking lot parking the car down. (A/N: Alright, I know that you couldn't get to your destination in a song's time, but work with me here.)  
  
"What a coincidence that we are about to graduate and they play this song when we were on the car listening to it." Sora said.  
  
"I think it was a request to the radio station to play the song. I think they wanted to listen to it because they are graduating." Tai replied Sora.  
  
Tai parked the car in an empty space and got to Sora for the door and let her out of the car. They went in the fancy restaurant where not much people were in there because it was expensive to go in there.  
  
They ordered what both of them wanted from the menu the waiter gave them and the waiter was very polite. As they waited for the food they ordered to come, they chatted for a while about the things they might be doing once they get older. For example, they talked about what they would like for their occupation which was what both of them expected to say. The food came to their table and they ate quietly and politely not to make the other person think that they are a pig or something. (A/N: I liked the last line. It sort of made me laugh as I was typing it.) They finished their dishes and Tai paid the bill for the dinner which was quite expensive.  
  
"Where do you want to go next?" Tai asked her even though he had a plan for the both of them right after dinner, but he wanted to make sure that both of them wanted to go there.  
  
"I don't really care as long as it is good."  
  
"Alright, then how about going to the movies right now?"  
  
"Sure. Let's get going then."  
  
Both Tai and Sora got into Tai's BMW M3. There were practically two spaces for passengers, but the two seats were spacious. The radio was still on the same station and the song was playing "All My Life" by KC and Jojo.  
  
I will never find another lover sweeter than you, sweeter than you I will never find another lover more precious than you, more precious than you Girl You are Close to me you're like my mother, Close to me you're like my father, Close to me you're like my sister, Close to me you're like my brother You are the only one my everything and for you this song I sing  
  
All my life I pray for someone like you I thank God that I that I finally found you All my life I pray for someone like you I hope that you feel the same way too Yes, I pray that you do, love me too  
  
Said I promised to never fall in love with a stranger, You're all I'm thinking of I praise the Lord above, For sending me your love, I cherish every hug, I REALLY LOVE YOU!!!  
  
All my life, I pray for someone like you, I thank God that I, that I finally found you All my life I pray for someone like you I hope that you feel the same way too Yes, I pray that you do, love me  
  
You're all that I've ever known, your smile on your face, all I see is a glow, You turned my life around, You picked me up when I was down, You're all that I've ever known, when you smile your face glows, You picked me up when I was down You're all that I've ever known, when you smile your face glows, You picked me up when I was down & I hope that you feel the same way too, Yes I pray that you do love me too  
  
All my life, I pray for someone like you, I thank God that I, that I finally found you All my life I pray for someone like you I hope that you feel the same way too Yes, I pray that you do, love me too All my life I pray for someone like you  
  
The song ended once they got to the parking lot of the theatres. (A/N: Again, please work with me on timing because I got nothing really good to write about during the trip to the theatres.) There were a lot of cars parked in the parking lot. It was quite hard for them to find a park the car, but they were lucky. There was someone leaving the moment they got to that row. Once they parked the car in the empty space they had found, they got out of the car with Tai being a gentleman thing.  
  
They got inside the theatre and went to an express lane. They bought tickets to see the movie 'A Walk to Remember'. (A/N: I know this movie is already out to buy and all, but there was no other romantic movie I could think of that is in the theatres right now.) They had about an hour before the movie started. Tai got some tokens to play in the arcade with Sora. They went to the race car game. They inserted the coins and they started to select the cars. Tai gave Sora an advantage by giving the best car there was in the menu and Tai just got the worst car there was. Once they started racing, both of them were really into the game and Tai was in the lead. Tai crashed a lot of times for Sora to catch up and he started again once Sora caught back up with him. Tai let Sora win him in the race by a little bit to make her happy. Suddenly, Tai received a challenge from a punk that tries to act cool. Tai accepted the challenge while Sora was going to play air hockey with some little kids. But later on, Sora decided to watch the race. They both selected their cars and Tai chose the same one and the challenger chose the best one which was the car that Sora used. Sora was shocked at the fact that he did that, but she had confidence in him.  
  
The race had begun and the punk got the lead, but Tai wasn't about to give up. He wasn't much far behind the punk. Tai once got to three laps, he knew that the challenger was an inexperienced player in this game and driver in real life. The punk was still in the lead on the final lap, but not far. It was about the same distance away from each other as they had started the race. But Tai had confidence he could win and after he made the final turn it was all straight till the end. Tai suddenly got ahead of the punk and won the race by twenty seconds! The challenger wondered how he did that, but there was no explanation to why he won. Tai and Sora were heading to the movie cinema and it was about to start the movie. Before they showed their tickets to the guy there, Sora asked Tai a question.  
  
"How did you go so fast at the ending?"  
  
"It's a secret and from experience I learned that. I've been playing that game for so long that I couldn't remember when I started. I learned a secret from a friend that you don't know about that specific car. He told me in that car was turbos inside of the car. I used that to win that guy."  
  
With that final say, they went in the movie cinema and watched the movie. (A/N: I'm just going to skip the movie.) They got out of the cinema once the movie ended and they didn't want to watch the credits. (A/N: Who would want to do that anyways?) They were speechless to each other because it was a sad ending in the movie.  
  
Tai started to drive Sora home until he saw a speeding car pass. Tai grabbed his cellphone and called LSR. He told LSR what had happened which was saw a speeding car at least more than thirty kilometres per hour faster than the speed limit. He told LSR where he was and where the car was headed. After he finished his call, he started to drive Sora home.  
  
"Who was that on the other line?"  
  
"I phoned a friend of mine to call the police to stop that speeding car," Tai lying a little.  
  
"Why didn't you phone the police directly?"  
  
"My friend works for the police." Tai lying more.  
  
At LSR's house  
  
"Blismon, it's time to get to work!" LSR told his partner.  
  
"Alright!"  
  
Back to Tai and Sora  
  
Once Tai got Sora home, he stopped the car and shut off the engine.  
  
"I better get inside before my parents yell at me. But before I go, I want to tell you something. I had a great time with you tonight, Tai. I hope that we could do this more often."  
  
Sora leaned closer to Tai slowly toward his face. Tai knew what she was trying to do, so he leaned forward to her also slowly until they were centimetres away from each other. They leaned a little bit closer to each other until their lips met in a passionate kiss. Sora got out of the car and went back in the house. Tai watched her go in and he started his engine. He phoned LSR about his status.  
  
LSR was in his car which was a 2003 Supra and illegally changed his engine like Tai's BMW which he changed both of the cars engines into better ones himself.  
  
"Hello?" LSR responding the call on his cellphone.  
  
"Where are you now?"  
  
He told Tai where he was and LSR just spotted him on the highway speeding. Once LSR and Tai got near the car, LSR went to the left side of the car and Tai went on the right side of the speeders car.  
  
"Blismon, you know what to do."  
  
Blismon: Teleport!  
  
Blismon teleported to about a kilometre in front of the cars. All three cars were travelling at around two-hundred kilometres an hour. Once Blismon teleported, LSR grabbed his digivice and swiped a card where he let go of both hands on the steering wheel for a moment.  
  
"Digi-modify! Digivolution activate!"  
  
"Blismon digivolve to. Dracielmon!"  
  
  
  
Dracielmon: Hydro gun!  
  
  
  
With that attack, he knocked the car off the highway and into the fields.  
  
"That should teach him a lesson for speeding."  
  
LSR: This is not the end of this story. There's more to come. If anyone wants to join this story, please email me at waycool2k@hotmail.com to ask me. I might not be able to add everyone that requests to be in the story to be in the story. So I'm sorry if you weren't chosen. Please R&R! 


	2. New Racers

Blismon: I can't actually believe that I needed to stop a speeding car, I mean that we could have raced him you know.  
  
LSR: I have my orders and that wasn't to race other people. I'm trying to do something good and something not so good.  
  
Blismon: Couldn't you just stick to a side? I mean you have two different lives, one bad, one good.  
  
LSR: You take me like a superhero like Superman and have a normal life like him except I'm the opposite of him?  
  
Blismon: You could say that.  
  
LSR: If I'm not so good, then my Digimon partner is not so good also.  
  
Blismon: I'm quitting this story because I'm going to be bad and you are going to be bad too.  
  
LSR: You can't because you already agreed with me on joining this story.  
  
As Blismon and LSR reached their apartment not far from Tai's, Blismon yawned meaning that he was tired from stopping the speeding car. Blismon still had enough energy to walk up to the apartment building.  
  
"Interesting car you got there, LSR" a stranger said as he approached him.  
  
It sounded familiar, the sound of his voice. It was a real deep voice, but he was trying really hard to find who was talking to him. Then it came to him, that the voice was ML's.  
  
"Hey, ML. How nice of you to drop by to visit me. It's been long the last time we met."  
  
"This is not about friendly business that I'm here for."  
  
"What is it, then?"  
  
"I heard about the Japan street racing tournament to go to Italy to race with the world's top street racers. I just wanted to join along with FG if that's okay with you."  
  
"Alright. Here are the places we will be having our races in Japan and what times." LSR said as he handed EZ, ML and FG a piece of paper with the information.  
  
"We'll meet you there."  
  
After their brief conversation about a little business, they went back up to their apartment to get some well rested sleep for the next day. LSR lay on his bed for he was thinking of how tomorrow was going to be like. But only time would tell, so he got prepared for bed, so did Blismon for sleep.  
  
The next morning came and Blismon woke very lazily as he knew that LSR would have to go to work. As he got out of his bed, he saw that LSR was already awake. LSR greeted Blismon and left some breakfast for him to eat while he was gone to work. Blismon ate the breakfast and then looked at the profiles of the street racers that were going to be racing tonight. The racers tonight were going to be Tai, EZ, ML, FG and XBB. He looked at everyone's profiles carefully for doing something that will make him not bored.  
  
It was around five in the afternoon when LSR went back to his apartment where Blismon was waiting for him. LSR changed his clothes and drank a cup of water before having a nap for he needed the energy for tonight. It was midnight when LSR and Blismon woke up and ordered some pizza over the phone. The pizza arrived around fifteen minutes after ordering it which was really fast. LSR tipped the delivery guy and paid for the pizza. Blismon came out to the kitchen to grab some pizza to eat.  
  
"It's extra spicy the way you like it."  
  
"Thanks, LSR."  
  
After finishing the pizza, LSR got changed to outside clothes and got ready to go. They went down the elevator to the main floor and to the car they went. LSR and Blismon hopped onto the car. LSR drove the car to the nearest gas station where he filled up the gas for his tank and pump up the tires. He went to the destination where the people tonight were going to race, which was on a highway. LSR left the car parked at the rest area he planned to stay in until the racers had come to race. He turned off his engine and turned on the music on the CD that he recently burnt.  
  
Around half an hour later, EZ and ML showed up where LSR was in the rest area. ML parked his car beside LSR's and EZ parked his motorcycle beside ML's car.  
  
"You guys ready for the race?" LSR asked as both ML and EZ while ML cranked up the volume of the stereo in his car.  
  
"Anytime. Anywhere." EZ replied.  
  
"I'm all set."  
  
"I hope the best for you two."  
  
"Thanks." EZ and ML said together.  
  
The rest of the group finally came after the conversation which included Tai, FG and XBB (Xiao Bao Bei). They were all set for the race and waited for LSR's signal for starting the race.  
  
"There has been a robbery on 22nd Street. All cars report immediately." LSR heard over the police scanner.  
  
LSR gave the racers a signal that they are able to race. He used his fingers to countdown for the race to begin from the start line. Three, two, one and LSR's hand went down for the signal to start racing. All the racers went off at once and off to a good start. EZ had the lead in his motorcycle in the beginning and kept the lead for awhile until FG pressed the first stage of NOS on her car and so did ML. XXB seeing that all of the cars had used their turbos, so she joined them by using her first stage of NOS and the second stage right after the first stage ended. ML was an experienced street racer and he knew when the right time to pass cars and use NOS. He was waiting for the perfect moment to use it and EZ was coming back up to catch with the rest on his motorcycle, but he lost control of the whole thing. He started skidding the motorcycle and EZ managed to abandon the motorcycle and he landed on the engine top on XBB's car.  
  
She started slowing the car slowly so EZ would not fly right off the top of her car. (A/N: Did you know that this is a friendly race to qualify for the tournament in Italy?) LSR was starting his car when he knew that his friend, EZ had lost control of his motorcycle. He stopped at the place where XBB's car was and got his friend into the passenger seat in his car. EZ was currently unconscious and needed to go to the hospital immediately. LSR went down the highway to the closest hospital. He reached the hospital where LSR had carried EZ (A/N: I couldn't imagine how I could ever do that if you've seen EZ.) EZ went to the A & E (Accident and Emergency) to check up on him while LSR had gone to the counter and registered EZ for the hospital for the while.  
  
Few minutes after the check up was done, EZ was sent to his room where it was high above and not much patients were there. He had the room to himself, but EZ was still unconscious. LSR went to the room where EZ laid on the bed. LSR felt in his pockets that something vibrated and he knew it was his cell phone ringing. LSR knew it was wrong to leave on his cell on while in hospitals, but he went near the elevators where he was allowed to use the phone. (A/N: In Hong Kong hospitals, they're like that, but I don't know about the rest of the other cities.)  
  
"It's me."  
  
"Hey, boss." LSR responded to the person over the line.  
  
"Updates?"  
  
"A member of the street racers had gone to the hospital because he got out of control on his motorcycle."  
  
"Why would he want to use a motorcycle?"  
  
"I guess that it was his favourite thing to play with when he was little. The people remaining for the race are Tai, ML, FG and XBB."  
  
"Alright. I'll call you again later for updates."  
  
Both parties on the phone hung up and LSR was starting to go back to EZ when another phone call had started to come in.  
  
"Oh, what is it now?" LSR asked himself.  
  
LSR picked up the cell and answered the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, LSR! Which hospital is EZ in now?" ML asked LSR.  
  
"The hospital is the one off Exit 236. Do you know where it is?"  
  
"Yeah. We'll be there soon, just stay there for a moment."  
  
After that, both ML and LSR hung up on the phone. LSR headed back to where EZ was in his hospital room. The nurse in EZ's room was taking some notes on a board with a piece of paper on it.  
  
"He's just got his right leg broken and some minor injuries, but he'll be alright later."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
The nurse left the room while Tai, ML, FG and XBB entered the hospital room. FG stepped up and out a basket full of fruit on the side. After paying EZ a thoughtful visit to EZ, they left for they needed the sleep that they're going to have because all of them have jobs in the day.  
  
The next morning, everyone was doing their daytime jobs. ML and LSR were working for a body shop for cars. They were not having a pretty good business until a group of people stepped into the shop. All of them were around the age of their eighteen to twenty's. They went up to ML which they wanted to buy some parts for their cars to replace. A person out of the group stepped up and handed ML a list of car parts which included parts which they were going to upgrade their cars. ML handed the list to LSR and both of them went to the storage where the parts were kept in there.  
  
"These guys look like they're going to street race." ML said as he started to go get some parts.  
  
"I know and we're not going to let them because the tournament for Japan is full." LSR replied.  
  
LSR phoned to his apartment when Blismon was watching television when LSR phoned. The conversation over the phone was short, but it was enough. LSR carried a box with a lid on top of the box with some tape to close it. The guy named Larry opened the box with a cutter in his pocket to check the parts. All the parts were accounted for and Larry put a wad of cash on the counter for the parts. They left the shop and it was pretty quiet for the rest of the day for business.  
  
After work, ML and LSR got every to go and checked everything before going. ML and LSR were heading to the arcades to relax after work. Both of them played with racing cars game for at least an hour and then they went back to their apartments. LSR was just lying on his bed for tonight which he will be hosting another street race event same place. He was about to sleep in, but Blismon showed up in his room. Blismon found out that they were really going to street race tonight and they were going to stop them from doing so because there is only room for one team for street racing. LSR phoned Tai, ML and FG to meet him early before tonight's race. (A/N: I just made up that a five-way conversation over the phone. I don't even know if that even exists.) After that, LSR and Blismon slept a very good sleep until they were needed to stop some crazy street racers. LSR crept out of bed and changed for tonight.  
  
All four, Tai, LSR, ML and FG met at the rest area just like last night, but this time they were earlier.  
  
"By the way, Blismon, do you where the people at the shop today's hideout is?" ML asked.  
  
"It's on the 22nd Street."  
  
~ LSR thinking: It's the same street where the robbery was. I think that they stole the money and used it for the parts. ~  
  
  
  
LSR: That's the end of this chapter! The second race will be going on in the next chapter, so keep reading! 


	3. Second Race

LSR: The second race is about to start! The best of the racers in Japan will face the world's top street racers in the world in Italy. Why do I feel like I'm repeating myself here?  
  
Blismon: You are repeating yourself. You put that phrase with the same meaning on your summary and now here.  
  
LSR: Thanks for the tip. You just made my day, a really bad memory day. Now you made me forget what I'm going to write in this chapter! *thinks really hard and fuzzes his head*  
  
Blismon: I think you were about to write about us fighting those guys at their hideout.  
  
LSR: That is where we're going to start the chapter, but I forgot the rest of the chapter thanks to you!  
  
Blismon: It was my pleasure.  
  
  
  
All of the guys that came out of the hideout, they pulled out their guns and Larry had a machine gun.  
  
"Guys, ready?" the former leader of the digidestined asked.  
  
"Yeah." LSR, ML and FG responded.  
  
LSR/ML/FG: Digi-modify! Digivolution activate!  
  
Blismon: Blismon digivolve to. Dracielmon!  
  
Darkgabumon: Darkgabumon digivolve to. Darkgarurumon!  
  
Tigramon: Tigramon digivolve to. Tigermon!  
  
Agumon: Agumon digivolve to. Greymon!  
  
As soon as all the Digimon digivolved, the gang called the Tread Sharks pulled out their guns and Larry had a machine gun. All of the Digimon stepped in front of their tamers or in Agumon's point of view, partner. The Tread Sharks were starting to fire at them, but the Digimon weren't affected by the shots. They tried their best to protect their tamers/partner and then they started moving towards them.  
  
Tigermon: Ice Blast!  
  
That froze everyone in the gang in their tracks and Tai, LSR, ML and FG went to their racing grounds for tonight. When they all arrived, XBB was already there waiting for them to begin the race. All the racers for tonight were, Tai, ML, FG and XBB and they were all lined up awaiting for LSR's signal that they could race tonight. LSR heard nothing over the police radio for quite a long time, so he signalled them to race. LSR was beside the start line, but a little forward than the start line. He was waving his hands for the signal to go. LSR dropped his hand and the race begun.  
  
All the racers were off with a good start, but ML had a slow start. ML needed some time for him to catch back up with the others and XBB was in the lead of the race not far from Tai who was inches away from her. Then followed FG and ML was beside her now. The race was really getting intense and they were still at the race. ML was in the 4 speed and he started to double-clutch to the 6th speed. That boosted up his Mercedes SLK. After that, he used his first stage of NOS and then he was up to where XBB was. It was nearing the end and XBB used her first stage of NOS. XBB and ML were really at it and they were fighting for second spot. Tai was still first in the lead with his BMW, then followed ML and XBB, but last place was FG who wasn't that far away from the first place car, Tai.  
  
At this same moment, LSR heard something over the frequency scanner.  
  
"We have been reported that a team of people have been frozen in their tracks holding guns."  
  
~ LSR thinking: About time that they have been reported. ~  
  
"We have also been reported that there is street racing on Highway 1. All police cars respond."  
  
"Just give it a little more time." LSR said to himself.  
  
The race was ended with Tai first, ML second, XBB third and last was FG. LSR drove his car up to them and told them to get away as fast as they could. XBB, Tai and FG was going away because Tai's Agumon doesn't feel well and FG was too sleepy.. ML insisted to stay and help. By the time, XBB and Tai were starting to drive off, the police cars were there already. ML nodded to LSR who was looking back at ML and nodded. They both took out their digivices. The police had an army of Digimon coming up to our Digimon.  
  
"How did they get their Digimon? Not to mention an army of them." ML asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I do know this, we need a plan and quickly!"  
  
The army of Digimon which was around 50 Digimon were only two different Digimon. Those two different Digimon were Gotsumon and Mojyamon. ML pulled out his digivice and got some information on the Gotsumon.  
  
"Gotsumon, a Rookie level type Digimon. Better watch out for his specialty, Rock Fist." ML read out from his digivice.  
  
"Mojyamon, a Champion level type Digimon. His boomerang bone will surely give you a hit you will remember." LSR read out from his digivice.  
  
ML was going to take on the Mojyamon while LSR will go after the Gotsumon.  
  
Dracielmon: Hydro Gun!  
  
Around a quarter of the Gotsumon army was deleted and Dracielmon absorbed all the data from the Gotsumon. Then Dracielmon continued with his Fire Blast attack and the rest were deleted. ML was still at the Mojyamon because Mojyamon was a champion level and so was Darkgarurumon. ML and Darkgarurumon had wiped out three-quarters of the army of Mojyamon when LSR had gone to help ML. Darkgarurumon and Dracielmon were going to team up for the rest of the army.  
  
All the Mojyamon in the army: Boomerang Bone!  
  
"Digi-modify! Wargreymon's shield activate!" ML said as he swiped the card through his digivice.  
  
Wargreymon's shield had blocked all the attacks possible from the army of the Mojyamon's Boomerang Bone.  
  
"Good thinking there, ML."  
  
"Thanks. Now it's our turn!"  
  
Dracielmon: Fire Rage!  
  
Darkgarurumon: Dark Howling Blaster!  
  
"Gone like the wind." Dracielmon saying his favourite line.  
  
That took care of the rest of the Mojyamon and both Digimon absorbed equal amounts of the data from the Mojyamon they just defeated. That was the end of their night for the police and they retreated since their army of Digimon was deleted. Later this morning for ML and LSR will be having a day off from work. So they were staying out late for a little more, ML and LSR were driving around town practically doing nothing at all. They finally got to a stop since it was a road check for anyone that drank alcohol recently and driving now. They got through the test easily because they weren't drinking earlier before they got to the road check part of the city. After that, ML and LSR went their separate ways to their apartments.  
  
LSR wasn't sleeping well that night because he was thinking of the battle that ML and he were battling a group of Digimon which looked like an army. He was thinking of how the police got their army of Digimon. He couldn't just figure out how they had done so. He gave up thinking about it and then fell immediately to sleep.  
  
The next day, ML and LSR woke up really late because they were out late. ML planned to go out with some of his friends for his day off while Tai and LSR had special plans. LSR woke up at 10 in the morning by a phone call. He was still sleepy at the time, but he answered the phone. It was Tai and he wanted LSR to meet him. LSR got out of his bed lazily and got to Tai in a matter of minutes.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I just need some parts replaced for today. The important factor is the NOS tank that needs to replace. I think it's running out."  
  
"You're right."  
  
LSR got the parts needed for Tai's car and fixed it to Tai's desire. Everything was replaced and it was time to remove the NOS tanks. LSR put in the new tank and the whole car was ready. Tai turned on his engine and stepped on the gas pedal to check if everything's alright. The car revved and revved again. It was ready to go. LSR brought some extra parts for his car to replace some old parts for new ones. Around an hour later, both cars were ready to go.  
  
Tai was illegally altered his car for a date with Sora again. (A/N: Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you guys. Here's the point where a new author will come into the story. The new author that is in this story is "qt-bunny- 2oo2", but she wants her name to be Dna in short form. Don't ask me because I don't know either.) Tai went on with his date with Sora and LSR went on with the date with Dna. LSR and Tai got to them to eat lunch before getting on their date. (A/N: I don't really think that it's a date, but I think it as spending time together more. But I think that it's a date. I don't know what to call it. You could call it whatever you want.) LSR needed to go to the washroom after they were seated down at the table. Suddenly, LSR's cell beeped twice and with Dna's curiosity, she looked at the text message for him. It was from his boss and needed updates on the races. The same thing happened to Tai's cell and Sora read the message also. But it was from LSR's boss too for informing about the next race. Dna gasped as she knew that LSR was street racing. Sora did the same as she hated that sport.  
  
LSR and Tai are in deep trouble with their girlfriends, especially when their girlfriends know that they're into the dangerous sport of street racing. What will they do now? Find out on the next chapter! 


	4. Decision

LSR: I had to rewrite this chapter because something had failed while trying to save the document, so I basically couldn't really remember what I had wrote earlier, but I'll try my best to remember the chapter. I was at the end of the chapter when I was saving it and went bye-bye.  
  
Blismon: You need help with your brain because I think I remember some of it.  
  
LSR: You only got to see a part of it, I think it was the beginning part of it, so I don't think that you know the rest of the chapter. Anyways, I'm going to be toast since she knows! AHH!  
  
Blismon: You don't even know if she likes you street racing or not, but the chances are that she hates it. Also, the chance of her liking this kind of illegal sport is very slim. So I hope you good luck!  
  
LSR: HEY! You're supposed to be helping me, not giving me advice!  
  
  
  
Both boys walked out of the washroom and joined their respective girlfriends waiting for them at the table. Dna and LSR were heading out of the restaurant as well as Tai and Sora. But Sora and Dna never even said a word after the message they saw on the cellphones. They were silent as night, but both boys thought that the girls were just playing with them by not talking to them. (A/N: Boy. Do I ever feel stupid!) Tai and Sora headed to the aquarium which Tai had been thinking to go with Sora for a long time.  
  
Sora's P.O.V.  
  
Tai has been acting normal like nothing had happened after his street race. Maybe he's just doing this because he doesn't want me to know. But I'm just scared that his life is at stake. This sport isn't supposed to be on the streets and Tai knows that I hate the sport, so why would he ever want to do this? If he liked me, I know that he would stop doing that sport.  
  
End of Sora's P.O.V  
  
Tai looked at Sora and it looked like that she was in another world thinking of something important. Tai asked her if she was okay or not, but she kept on saying that she was okay again and again. Finally, Sora couldn't resist, but to ask him.  
  
"Tai, may I speak to you something privately where there aren't many people?"  
  
Tai was surprised at the question that she just asked him. He was wondering what could be so important that they needed to speak together alone where there was not much people. Tai thought of many possibilities, even some not so good ones, but it just didn't seem like Sora to be like that.  
  
When Tai and Sora had gone to their "quiet place", Sora took a deep breath. She shot a quick question that she hopefully won't get Tai steamed and mad at her.  
  
"Do you street race?"  
  
Tai paused for a moment as Sora just asked that question. She knew that something was wrong and she thought that her theory was right. (A/N: Girls think too much.)  
  
"I'm sorry if I got you mad, Tai, I mean I don't know, but I just wanted to make sure that you didn't."  
  
"Why would you think so? Ah. never mind, don't answer that question. The answer to your question is no," Tai lying, "you hate that sport of street racing, so why would I do that?"  
  
"I don't know, I just had that feeling and I just wanted to make sure if you were or not."  
  
Tai and Sora went back to their part where they left off in the aquarium. Neither Tai nor Sora said anything after Sora asked that question that struck Tai kind of hard to hear, especially from his own girlfriend. Sora regretted ever asking that question and knew that Tai was angry on the inside, but not showing it to her. Sora still thinks that Tai was lying to her, but why would he lie to her she always kept on wondering. He knows that she didn't like street racing, but why would he do that?  
  
Tai drove Sora home that day and before Sora got out of the car, she said, "I'm sorry Tai, for the question that might not be true that I asked today."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
Tai was feeling better a bit, but he would never forget what she said to him today. Tai drove back to his apartment thinking of the time in the aquarium and playing it in his mind over and over. He thought he should stop street racing for Sora, but there was more on the line. (A/N: More info about that later on. It's going to be in this chapter, so don't worry about waiting.)  
  
Tai watched Sora as she was walking towards her apartment building to make sure that she was safe before he will leave her. She pressed the special code for the entry for the apartment building and she was about to go in when some people that looked like jokers came along. The security for the apartment building was unfortunately asleep at the time, so he wouldn't be able to see them coming.  
  
"What are you doing tonight, missy?" the leader of the jokers asked.  
  
Tai came along and told them to back off. But predictably, they wouldn't listen, so a gang fight had started to happen, but it's only Tai against a gang. Tai called out for Agumon and launched his attack, Pepper Breath. Most of the gang members were injured, but most of them went through more pain than that before. Not long after Agumon came into the fight, FG, ML and LSR came into the fight.  
  
"I saw some fireworks while I was cruising around town, so I decided for the rest of the gang not to miss it." FG told Tai.  
  
"We all have to digivolve." Tai, the former leader told the rest of the group.  
  
Now there was some adding into Tai's fight going on and they are about to experience a gang fight against another.  
  
LSR/ ML/ FG: Digi-modify! Digivolution activate!  
  
DIGIVOLUTION  
  
Blismon: Blismon digivolve to. Dracielmon!  
  
Darkgabumon: Darkgabumon digivolve to.Blackgarurumon!  
  
Tigramon: Tigramon digivolve to. Tigermon!  
  
Agumon: Agumon digivolve to. Greymon!  
  
The joker gang had their Digimon too, but numbers of them, an army. The army was the same with the police's. All of them were Gotsumon and Mojyamon. But this army of them looked stronger and bolder because the jokers had trained their army against one another to raise up their skill level.  
  
"ML and LSR, you take the Gotsumon. As for FG and I, we'll take the Mojyamon." Tai told the rest of his gang.  
  
All of them nodded and went to their assigned positions by Tai. The Gotsumon were greater in number while the Mojyamon were in a champion level while the Gotsumon were only rookies. Each partner nodded to their tamers for they were ready to battle the army.  
  
"Let's get this business taken care of quickly." ML said to LSR.  
  
"Then let's get going by kicking some digital butts." Dracielmon said.  
  
Dracielmon: Hydro gun!  
  
Blackgarurumon: Dark Howling Blaster!  
  
The hits attacked the Gotsumon and deleted some of them, but some of them withstood the attacks.  
  
"They're really got trained unlike the police's army." ML remarked.  
  
Dracielmon: Fire Blast!  
  
Darkgarurumon: Dark Blue Blaster!  
  
After those two attacks, the Gotsumon part of the army was down to a easy situation. There were about twenty of them left, so they decided to finish them off once and for all.  
  
Dracielmon: Fire Blast!  
  
Darkgarurumon: Dark Blue Blaster!  
  
They absorbed all the data that had been in the Gotsumon's part of the army and divided equally between the two Digimon. ML and LSR decided to join FG and Tai with the Mojyamon. Greymon and Tigermon used Nova Blast and Ice Blast repeatedly on the Mojyamon. They were making slow progress in the deleting.  
  
Greymon: Nova Blast!  
  
Darkgarurumon: Dark Blue Blaster!  
  
Tigermon: Ice Blast!  
  
Dracielmon: Fire Rage!  
  
That deleted the rest of the army that the jokers had and all four Digimon equally shared the data that they were absorbing.  
  
~ Sora thinking: Tai saved me even though what he had heard me say to him this afternoon. ~  
  
The jokers all looked at each other and started to run away while all the Digimon de-digivolved. Blismon was going after the jokers and used Fire Ball against them which made their bottoms so hot they were yelling like crazy. Blismon returned to the group using Teleport.  
  
"Are you okay, Sora?" ML asked.  
  
Tai left and headed for the car without looking at Sora one more time after they saved her from the jokers. ML, FG and LSR felt weird why Tai would leave after the battle. ML and FG went to their own cars and drove off. LSR looked at Sora once again before he left and he had saw that Sora was quite unhappy. LSR decided to follow Tai for awhile, but the problem was that LSR didn't know where Tai was headed to. LSR saw Tai's car at the red light in front. He was heading onto the direction to the mountain in the city. LSR went to the left lane which Tai was on the right lane waiting for the light. There wasn't many cars at the time, so they decided to race each other for practice.  
  
The green light hit and both cars were off to the mountain. Tai looked serious at the wheel, not that he doesn't look like every time. But this time, he looked like he was having a cloud in his mind. The first turn of the mountain, Tai drifted and Tai was ahead of LSR at the time. LSR didn't drift his car on the first turn because he didn't expect Tai would drift his car. LSR's car flew to the other lane and Tai was almost to the second turn and LSR tried his best to catch up with him. LSR drifted the second turn and was close to Tai's car. LSR tailgated Tai's car with drifts, but LSR saw that Tai was not at his best with drifting today, but LSR just followed Tai for he didn't know where Tai was going.  
  
When they reached the peak of the mountain, they stopped their cars for the cars needed to rest after all that racing. Tai lay down on the top of his car above the engine and his head was on the window of his car. LSR had parked his car next to Tai's, so he did the same. LSR felt the engine of his car was warm after the race. There was silence between Tai and LSR for a long time for LSR wanted Tai to think about his problem that he had for a while before he said a word. Around ten minutes of silence, LSR finally decided to open his mouth for a conversation.  
  
"So what's the problem now? You seem that you have troubles with Sora."  
  
"How did you know that?"  
  
"I could see it in both of you two's eyes."  
  
Tai told LSR about the whole thing that had happened during in the afternoon. After the story had been told, LSR fell silent all of a sudden. He thought of this afternoon with his girlfriend, Dna and how she acted. She acted like how Tai described what happened to Sora.  
  
LSR grabbed his cell phone and phoned the boss. He asked his boss about if he had made a phone call to his cell this afternoon. His boss told him that he had left a text message to all the racers about the next race which was tomorrow night. His boss also said that he had left the message while LSR and Tai were eating with their girlfriends. LSR remembered he left his cell phone alone with Dna number of times while Tai only did once.  
  
"We're in big trouble, Tai."  
  
"You don't have to tell me that again. That's why she was acting weird all of a sudden when we left the restaurant."  
  
They didn't talk about the whole thing about their girlfriends knowing that they are street racing anymore because they didn't want to think about what their girlfriends would do to them when they know what they were doing at night. Tai and LSR talked about the latest car parts in stock just trying to forget the subject of their girlfriends for the moment. They also talked about new strategies how to improve their racing. Cars were LSR and Tai's favourite subject to talk about while together alone like this.  
  
It was one in the morning and LSR and Tai start to head down the mountain. This time LSR and Tai drifted better once they talked over about the whole thing about their girlfriends. Both LSR and Tai got down the mountain in no time while they weren't really racing each other this time. At the second traffic light, LSR and Tai went their ways to their apartments. LSR waved good-bye to Tai and he waved back at LSR as they were going to their different ways.  
  
When LSR arrived to his apartment, he saw Blismon watching television late shows. The show was coming to an end and when it ended, Blismon went to sleep for he was very tired from today's adventure. LSR went to the couch and sat there for awhile. LSR picked up the phone and phoned Dna for he knew that she would be still awake at the time like usual on the weekends. The other party on the line picked up and it was Dna who answered the call.  
  
"I know about you reading the message on my phone in the afternoon."  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
There was a silence between them for a while.  
  
"Okay. here's how it goes. There's this international street racing tournament in Italy around the end of the year. I'm the person in charge for witnessing who is going to be the best racer in all of Japan to compete with other street racers around the world."  
  
~ LSR thinking: That's it. It's all over between me and Dna. I just told her the truth, but on the other hand, I feel kind of better telling her because she deserves to know what I've been doing. Please don't be angry at me. ~  
  
Silence again was there during the conversation over the phone. LSR was waiting for Dna's answer for his confession.  
  
"Just take care of yourself out there." Dna's answer to him which made LSR surprised.  
  
"Uh. okay. But aren't you at least a little bit worried?"  
  
"There must be a reason, but I'm just not going to ask."  
  
LSR was surprised at how thoughtful she was of him. He never realized that until now and he was afraid now that he would not fulfill her wishes. But it was late turning back now, so they ended the conversation. After the conversation, LSR's head was filled with confusion.  
  
LSR now just wondered how Tai is with his reasoning with Sora. LSR also knows that Sora hates the sport of street racing, so he thought that it would be harder than what he went through.  
  
*Tai on the phone with Sora*  
  
"Hello? Sora?"  
  
"About that question you asked me today."  
  
"Sorry about that. I didn't mean it."  
  
"It was true. I'm sorry I lied to you at first, but I don't know what you would of done if I told you the truth."  
  
"I would have freaked out on you and never talk to you again in my whole life. This. decision you're making about talking to me right now rather than before is actually a good decision."  
  
"So what are you going to do about me street racing?"  
  
"If your purpose of racing is for fun, then I want you to stop. But if you have any other reason, it depends on the answer you're going to give me."  
  
"The winner of the world street racing tournament will receive six million dollars."  
  
"What do you need all that money for?" Sora interrupted without letting Tai finish.  
  
Tai knew that she would say that and knew that now that he should have said it the other way. But it didn't really matter now, he's got some explaining to his girlfriend. He took a big long deep breath before going on again.  
  
"Kari, from the beginning of her existence, had a lung problem. She hasn't showed much suffering in the years. Now the problem is getting worse and we need money to pay for the operation that she has to go through."  
  
"Couldn't you find another way to get that much money?"  
  
"My parents had been working a lot ever since they discovered about that and couldn't save enough. I tried all the possible ways, now I'm trying to win this tournament."  
  
Sora had a moment of thinking. She was thinking that was just an excuse for street racing since Sora never saw anything wrong with Kari. But Tai did say about hasn't shown much on the problem.  
  
"Just drive safely."  
  
"Okay. I got to go now. I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Okay. Bye."  
  
Both parties hung up on the phone. Tai laid on the couch thinking of what Sora might do and if he was doing the right thing for his sister. Tai loves his sister that he has to do something that he didn't really want to do.  
  
Sora, on the other hand, went to sleep right away because she didn't want to think that deep into what Tai had said over the phone. She was tired, so she fell asleep right away. She didn't really have a good night's sleep that night. In fact, she was starting dreaming on what might happen in the future.  
  
~*Sora's Dream *~  
  
Tai was in the championship race against the representative racer from America. Both Tai and the racer from America were undefeated in the tournament. It was minutes before the race when Tai checked his car for if there were any flaws in it. He finally closed the hood and went up to Sora. Sora hugged him tightly for she wouldn't know what she would do if Tai were to die in the race. The cars approached the start line.  
  
Just before the race started, Sora was heading toward where ML and the rest of the gang were watching the races. On the way, she heard two guys talking about how happy the boss would be happy that they sabotage Tai's car. She quickly ran up to ML and told him the whole story. Tai's car would go up into flames as the car as the race started because they put in a time bomb into the car.  
  
Everyone was yelling for the race to stop because they knew that Tai's car had a bomb inside of it. They never listened to them telling that the race has to postpone. They were about to start the race.  
  
~*End of Sora's Dream*~  
  
Sora was sweating as she was scared to death by the nightmare that she had. She had wondered if she was doing the right thing to let Tai street race, but she wouldn't know what he would do when Tai's temper was raised. Even though, if Sora told him not to street race, he would find a way to sneak out and race. If she told the police, Tai would fight with his Agumon.  
  
It was just so complicated of what Sora was thinking of. She didn't know what to do in a situation like this. She felt so hopeless to the fact that she didn't want Tai to street race, but he still had to do because it was for Kari's operation.  
  
On the other hand of things, Dna didn't get to sleep very easily. In fact, she wasn't even sleeping at all. She was trying to sleep, but all she did was twist and roll around her bed trying to get a wink of sleep. She had the same problem as Sora, thinking about their boyfriends street racing. Dna guessed that LSR started street racing because it was for the excitement of it, but that was the reason that he did it. (A/N: I didn't really street race. I only did once with Tai. But the rest I just leaded it.) She regretted her actions and wanted to know why LSR had street raced because she couldn't get that off her mind. She just hoped that he would be okay throughout all the races that he has.  
  
Both Sora and Dna didn't sleep after the call that Tai and LSR made to their respective girlfriends. When the sun rose up, Sora finally got to sleep and missed the school day while Dna remained tired and went to school. Sora's telephone was left a message from the school saying that she had not attended her classes for the day. Dna was sleeping more than half of the class. But most of her teachers found out and didn't really care because she was either going to hand in the homework in assigned or not to the teachers.  
  
The rest of the day was the usual like all the other days. The day went by normally with no excitement and no angry shouts at the school. When it was time for school to be over, Sora phoned some of her friends from her classes to ask what was for homework and some gave her the notes that she would need.  
  
As for Dna, she didn't hear the bell and she kept on sleeping until she heard a lot of footsteps and talking in the hall. She was heading toward her locker and saw Sora which Dna doesn't know Sora yet. Dna's locker was right across from Sora and both of them saw each other frequently in the halls. Sora was going to get some textbooks she needed from her locker and Dna was packing up her bag for it was the end of school.  
  
Both of them, Dna and Sora headed home when they had finished doing their business. Both of them hit the books straight once they got home. They finished their homework and slept for a prolonged time.  
  
Sora woke up earlier than Dna did because Sora had skipped school. Sora prepared herself something she would eat for dinner. After eating dinner, she decided she had nothing to do, so she wanted to see Tai race and she would judge if the racing environment is safe for Tai. (A/N: By the way, the race is tonight.)  
  
Dna woke up and ate some snacks. After, she ate dinner and she decided she was going to watch the race, too. (A/N: Remember that both girls read the message, so they know where and when the race is going to occur.)  
  
When Sora arrived, she already saw Tai there along with ML and LSR. Sora didn't know ML or LSR. Tai walked up to Sora and introduced ML and LSR to her. XBB came not long after they were acquainted, then followed FG and EZ. EZ was finally out of the hospital and he was in FG's car since FG was the only one that offered EZ a ride. Tai was confused at why Sora came, maybe she did support him for street racing when his sister was at stake.  
  
Every racer was there. But there came up another person and that was Dna. LSR was shocked at why she was here. LSR introduced everyone to Dna just like Tai and the time of the race was coming.  
  
"Great! Everyone is finally here and including some girlfriends." EZ said.  
  
"Do you believe you'll be in the hospital again?" Dna asked EZ.  
  
"Uh. don't hurt me!"  
  
Every racer that was still in the Japan street racing tournament was getting their cars prepared for the race. While LSR isn't going to race, he talked to Dna for quite a while. LSR finally gave the signal to race to the racers. They all closed their car hoods and proceeded to the start line.  
  
Dna was sitting in LSR's car watching the race while LSR was ready to give the racers the signal to start the race. There was still nothing over the frequency scanner and Sora was hoping that there would be no race at all, but she knew that they had to race some time anyways. Sora watched LSR and he was about to start the race.  
  
  
  
LSR: The next chapter is going to be on the race basically and that's all I will say. There is something more than the race in the next chapter.  
  
Blismon: LSR's going to take a break from writing fics for a while because he feels like he needs a vacation to think over the story.  
  
LSR: Hope you all read the next chapter where the semi-final race takes place! 


	5. Unscheduled Race

LSR: Last chapter. was the longest chapter I ever wrote for fanfiction.net. I hoped you all liked the last chapter because the climax is beginning to build in these few chapters. The problem also gets bigger in the later chapters.  
  
Blismon: Enough with the speeches already about your story. Just hurry up and write it so that you don't have to say so much about it and let them read it for once.  
  
LSR: Okay. on with the chapter!  
  
LSR started counting down for the race. Finally, he waved his hand down and all three cars heaved to a great start. All three racers, Tai, ML and XBB were very close to each other because it was the semi-final race for the Japan part of the tournament. Someone finally took the lead from the rest and that was ML with his Mercedes SLK. XBB and Tai are still tied and they have reached the half-point of the race. ML continued to have the lead and XBB a metre behind him.  
  
They all reached the last quarter of the race. Tai, who was last currently, reached the max of his BMW. He was matching with XBB who was also maxing out on her car. Tai used both of his stages of NOS at once and he went past ML by quite a lot since Tai got his NOS tanks replaced. Tai knew that he had taken a very big risk using both stages at once, but it had to be done. ML and XBB used their first stages and they remained behind Tai, but closer to him this time. ML used his last stage of NOS and then he went in front of Tai by an inch.  
  
All cars finally past the finishing line, but ML and Tai's car where very close and couldn't tell who had past the line first. Blismon went to the digital camera that was set by the finishing line and replayed the finishing part. It was hard to tell and Blismon replayed the video over and over.  
  
Blismon conclusively made his decision. It was ML that had crossed the line right before Tai did. XBB was the last car to cross the line. The racers of the final race for the Japan tournament are now confirmed. It's ML and Tai facing off. XBB has now been out of the tournament.  
  
The winner of the tournament has the privilege to race the leader of the tournament which is an exhibition match that is just for practice.  
  
Tai's car broke down from reaching its max for most of the race. Tai got out of his car and popped up the hood. When Tai touched it, he could barely get grip on it for the hood was hot along with the car. Steam was coming out of the car and Tai let it cool down in the night temperature while they celebrated for Tai and ML making it to the final round. XBB, who was unhappy of the conclusion, celebrated and cheered for awhile, then left the area for she had no purpose of being there anymore.  
  
She had already tried her best to win the race. She kept on thinking before that she was the best racer in the world, but she had thought wrong. LSR, who saw that XBB was sad from losing the race, went up to her and told her that there were more chances to get to the world tournament in the later years. The place of the world tournament place would change every time the tournament was taking place. There is a world street racing tournament every year at this time of the year.  
  
"Well, you could keep on practicing and maybe get some new parts for next year's qualifying representative." LSR stated.  
  
"I will practice and get better for next year's races." XBB commented.  
  
"I better see you improve next year," LSR said jokingly.  
  
XBB just giggled and went back to the celebration that the representative would be chosen soon. All the people were having a good time enjoying themselves with each other until a group of sporty cars came into the rest area that LSR and group were in. The leader of the pack got out of the car and walked up to LSR.  
  
"You, LSR?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I challenge you to a race."  
  
"What's the catch?"  
  
"I heard of your skills and I plan to your spot as the Japan street racing leader."  
  
"You got yourself a deal."  
  
The race will start when the clock strikes two. The unknown stranger was in fact, the leader of the jokers that was after Sora. The racers prepared their cars for the race and talked strategies with each other. A minute before the clock strikes two and the cars line up for the starting line. The countdown was on and both cars had a good start. The route that they were racing had a one-way narrow bridge which there was only one lane and it finishes at the top of the mountain.  
  
The cars were evenly matched in the first part of the race. LSR is in the fifth gear and double-shifted into the seventh gear. The leader of the jokers, Harvi took the lead going to the bridge. LSR, who was trailing Harvi not by much, was surprised at the dirty trick that he was doing. Harvi stepped stiffly on the brakes and started to accelerate again. LSR almost crashed into the car in front and Harvi took a bigger lead since LSR was recovering from the shock.  
  
Both groups back at the rest area were watching the race on a miniature television. The joker group cheered as they saw their leader take the lead even further and started to intimidate them.  
  
"That rotten egg. Darkgabumon, let's go and help LSR." ML cursed.  
  
Before Darkgabumon could respond, Dna said, "If LSR is the better racer, I'm sure that he can finish the first."  
  
ML gave a sigh of giving up to the fact that she was right. All that was in Dna's mind then was her wishing that LSR would return safely. Her heart was filled with worrying for him.  
  
They were heading to the mountain range after they had crossed the bridge. LSR used his first and second stages of NOS right after one another. That got LSR racing parallel to Harvi. Harvi drifted on the first turn on the inside lane while LSR was synchronizing with him. It repeated for the following turns. There was not much left in the race and one of them needed to take the lead for the win.  
  
~LSR thinking: I just need him to make one wrong drift for me to take the lead. But there is not much left in the race, so I need to think strategy. If I use my last stage my NOS at the end.that would be a good idea. But what if. That's it! ~  
  
LSR knew it was a risky plan that might not succeed, but he was willing to try for the title. LSR sped furiously toward the turn and Harvi was pressing on the gas too. Both of them were racing toward the turn with LSR on the outside lane and Harvi on the inside. Harvi was too busy concentrating on matching up with LSR that he forgot they were racing toward the turn at a high speed. Harvi started to realize that as soon as LSR slowed down when he pulled the hand brakes and stepped onto the brakes hard. LSR had stopped enough for a perfect drift while slipping in the inside lane with Harvi slipping toward the outside one.  
  
LSR took the lead from there and used his last stage of NOS to head to the finish line as he still reigns as the Japan's representative. LSR's friends came out from the rest area to congratulate the champion.  
  
"You were competitive, Harvi" LSR said.  
  
"You're not bad yourself. You're the best racer I've seen around."  
  
"My friends here are not bad racers. Maybe you should try racing them one time."  
  
Harvi grinned and went towards his car. The joker gang raced off into the night and letting the darkness surround them as they headed further.  
  
"That was great excitement" EZ commented breaking the silence.  
  
ML gave LSR a great pat on the back for having a successful race. The snacks and refreshments were brought out. EZ started hogging the food that was there.  
  
"Leave some for us, you hog." Dna said.  
  
"I'm not a hog, but you ar." EZ replied, but didn't finish his sentence because he knew what he was going to get if he did.  
  
The rest of the group went and ate politely while EZ was stuffing himself up like he had never eaten food before. Sometimes, he was noticed for his eating behaviours. Sora thought that EZ looked a little cute stuffing himself like that. But all the others had disagreed with Sora's idea.  
  
They later decided to go to karaoke. Dna went on LSR's car and Sora went on Tai's car. ML drove his Mercedes and EZ driving his motorcycle. They reached the karaoke place and the parking lot had a few cars, but not a lot. They parked near the front of the karaoke shop. They went into a karaoke room and had a Digimon karaoke disc. EZ sang most of the songs that were single while Tai and Sora sung the couples songs. LSR and Dna sang two songs together. They were having a grand time for the rest of the night, but they had to part. The boys divided the debt and headed home. LSR and Tai had to drive their girls home first and EZ and ML just went straight home.  
  
When Dna went back home, her father was waiting for her in the living room. She tried to sneak to her room, but he stopped her. She stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
"I don't want you going out with that boy ever again."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I know all the criminal activities he has done."  
  
"You've been watching me all this time? I can't believe you."  
  
"I will report that boy if I ever find you going out with him."  
  
"That's so unfair!"  
  
"Life's unfair, so get used to it."  
  
Dna was mad and stormed into her room waking her mother up in the process. Dna's mother came out sleepily and noticed that Dna came back.  
  
"What's going on?" Dna's mother asked.  
  
"Nothing. Just go back to sleep."  
  
When Dna finally calmed down when she was in her room, she phoned LSR. LSR was on his way to dreamland when the phone rang. LSR knew the phone was ringing and it rang a long time. The phone call woke up Blismon and Blismon wanted to sleep too, but he picked up the phone. He shook LSR up and gave the phone to him.  
  
"Hello?" LSR asked sleepily.  
  
"Sorry. Were you sleeping?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then I guess I'll phone you tomorrow."  
  
"No, it's okay. What's the matter?"  
  
"Well.," Dna said and didn't know where to start, "my father has been stalking me while I was with you. He knows all your criminal activities you have done and he doesn't want me to see you again. If I do, he'll report you to the police."  
  
LSR snapped out of his sleepiness to hear intently to what she was saying. He tried to think of a way to see her again without her father noticing it. Then LSR remembered he had Blismon with him and could protect him from authorise. He told Dna and tried to explain in a way that she would understand the fact that he had a Digimon. Dna was freaked out at first, but she later understood why he had Blismon. She tried to make sure that Blismon will be able to protect LSR, but LSR convinced her that he would. Dna was convinced, but still a little worried about him. They hung up soon because she heard her father's footsteps coming to her room and pretended that she was sound asleep already/ Her father took a glimpse into her room and left.  
  
LSR had thought of running away from Japan, but he still had the street racing tournament business to take care. He had a responsibility that he could never possibly let down at a time like this.  
  
Meanwhile, Sora was driven home by Tai and Sora tiptoed into her room no problem. She could hear her dad snoring and her mom was just twisting and turning because she couldn't sleep. She slept right when she got onto her bed.  
  
LSR got down from his apartment and went for a long drive. Down the road were some drunk people in a car with a drunk driver. The car was travelling in high speed toward LSR who was daydreaming about the call. LSR came back to reality when it was too late for him to react to the car. The two cars crashed each other causing serious damage to both cars.  
  
What will happen to LSR? Will Dna be able to see him again? The tournament is going to be have one less a racer? (A/N: To qualify for the tournament, the representative sent has to witness the race before they can advance.) 


End file.
